Keep Silent
by Yumi Hayashi
Summary: [vejo a neve que abrange toda a paisagem, as poucas arvores que balançam com uma pequena brisa, e uma estrada interminável até para além dos vales...]


Sinto os olhos inchados quando acordo e apenas capto os raios de luz que incidem violentamente da janela entreaberta na minha cara e uma leve brisa. Quantas horas se passaram? Decidida, levanto-me e dirijo-me à janela e vejo a neve que abrange toda a paisagem, as poucas arvores que balançam com uma pequena brisa, e uma estrada interminável até para além dos vales. Não vejo a presença de raios de sol, porém a luz reflecte-se imensamente nos vales e o céu de azul calmo, com um ar angelical. Parecia irreal a maneira de como as nuvens se fundiam com o branco dos vales e se movimentavam num tom monótono. Não faço a mínima ideia se nevou a noite passada e pouco me importa se o meu irmão entretanto chegou a casa e me viu naquele estado.

Caminho sobre o chão de madeira, e vejo um vulto a meu lado. Voltando para trás, vejo que era a minha própria figura num espelho. Vejo os olhos vermelhos do inchaço, mas para além disso, os olhos azuis de gelo ainda brilham. Era a única coisa de que eu gostava em mim e herdara-os da minha falecida avó. Para além disso, via uma figura melancólica de cabelos castanhos-claros, ondulados até aos ombros, ainda estava com as roupas do dia anterior e com um sorriso forçado, vejo as armações nos dentes.

Tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada, voltou de novo à minha mente. Sentia tudo o que mais amava a virar-me as costas. Como tudo aquilo pode acontecer? Queria ter mais tempo para remediar as coisas, para começar tudo de novo.

Ainda meia tonta, dirijo-me á porta, e empurro-a sem exaltação alguma. Tudo estava tão calmo naquele corredor. Nenhum som, nenhum movimento. Sentia a falta daquela voz doce que nos vinha acordar todos dias, e que agora, passava apenas de um irritante despertador. Sentia falta do seu aroma, da sua alegria contagiante.

Andei pelo corredor á procura de algo, de alguém. Tento chamar alguém, mas só me sai uma voz baixa e rouca. Porém, faço os meus paços mais lentos ao passar pela sala de estar, e fico perplexa ao ver o meu irmão. Deitado na horizontal, com as pernas apoiadas no braço da poltrona, os cabelos castanhos já não tapavam os olhos e com os mesmos olhos azuis de gelo, olhava com uma calma habitual para um livro de capa vermelha escura. Desviei o olhar, e tentei voltar atrás quando a voz dele ressoou pela sala.

- O que se passou na noite passada? – Hesitei apoiando-me á porta. Faltavam-me palavras, e não o queria confrontar. Tentei conter as lágrimas. - Volta aqui – Obediente, voltei mais uma vez atrás, e entrei na sala, ficando apenas á entrada olhando distraidamente para a alcatifa do chão. – Vem cá – Insistiu.

Ao mesmo tempo que caminhava em sua direcção, largou o livro e sentou-se direito dirigindo-me o olhar pela primeira vez. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Diz-me o que se passou. – Na sua voz continuava um tom de frieza e rigidez, mas sentia que o seu olhar estava concentrado em mim, enquanto me encolhia e olhava para a alcatifa sem expressão alguma no rosto.

- Não quero falar. – Puxei o cabelo para trás da orelha, mordisquei o lábio nervosamente e o silêncio foi-se prolongando.

- Ouve, podes continuar assim, mas vai ser pior para ti se continuares a amontoar as coisas. Não o podes esconder de mim por muito tempo Raquel.

- Não preciso do teu afecto. – Disse num tom amargo. Com os olhos a brilharem, levantei-me bruscamente, mas senti uma mão a puxar-me, e perdendo o equilibro, voltei-me a sentar na poltrona. Mais uma vez, o silêncio apoderou-se da sala até que o meu irmão suspirou pesadamente.

- Não queiras que as coisas se resolvam por si mesmas.

- Não estou á espera disso. – Teimosamente, cruzei os braços e encostei-me.

- Sei o que sentes por ter perdido a mãe, mas não te podes fechar para o mundo assim. – Abri a boca para falar por momentos, mas ele apercebeu-se – E o pai apenas fez o que pode, ele não teve a culpa. E foi por tua causa que ele deixou esta casa.

- Mas o pai é um cobarde. E sabes que mais? – Disse levantando a voz – Estou farta dos meus colegas, de ser gozada, farta de ser sempre a menina do professor, e principalmente de ti. Umas vezes nem estás lá, mas outras, começas com essas coisas. Achas que só por seres meu irmão tens de estar sempre atrás de mim e isso faz-te confusão, é? Então, força! Deixa-te de sacrifícios e deixa-me em paz! – Levantei-me, e sem olhar para trás, sai da sala com passos pesados, peguei apressadamente num casaco e sai porta fora.

O ar gelado cortava-me a respiração. Suspirei com dificuldade causando uma pequena nuvem de ar que se dissipou pelo ar assim que posei o pé, afundando-se na neve macia. Decidi que era melhor afastar-me da cidade, e comecei a caminhar em direcção aos vales, á beira da estrada. Passou-se bastante tempo até ficar cansada, e até começar a anoitecer. Não sabia mais para onde ir, e parei para reflectir, mas, no entanto, ouve algo que me distraiu do outro lado da estrada. Uma coisa fofa, branca e pequena estava do outro lado, por entre as folhas de um arbusto coberto de neve, a tremer de frio.

Assim que avancei, ouvi o chiar dos travões e bastou para fechar os olhos e apenas sentir a dor do embate. A única coisa de que me lembrei mais tarde, foi de umas mãos frias, suaves no meu rosto.


End file.
